


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

She falls in love with him first.  
Her feelings are deep.and fiery.   
She is scared because she has never felt like this before.  
When she tells him, he is suprised.  
But also relieved.  
There love transcends everything they face in life.  
He is her soulmate.  
He is her redemption.   
He is her hope.


End file.
